


Moonstones and Milkshakes

by Bowiegirl99



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950s, Aliens, Dirty Thoughts, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowiegirl99/pseuds/Bowiegirl99
Summary: Danny is the average 1950's American teenage boy: athletic, handsome, with girls fawning all over him to get his attention, smart.He can't stand it.He hates sports with a passion. He hates that he is judged based on how he looks, versus his intelligence. And the girls?It wouldn't be so bad....were he not a closeted homosexual.He is desperate to hide this part of himself, fearing the judging community and his homophobic father. But when he meets a mysterious boy named Levi, and things heat up, Danny feels confused about what he wants and what is expected of him.Can Danny have love and be happy? Or will he have to choose between duty and his heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at summaries, but please enjoy the work anyway :)  
> This is my first public publication, so please be kind, but I would also appreciate any feedback. Thank you

Wayward, Arizona. 1958. A small, sleepy town that was what one would call "tight knit." Small population, only about 400 people all together, meaning everyone knew everyone else. It was very hard to keep a secret in Wayward. When Marybeth got into "trouble" with Peter Mayberry, everyone knew about it, but didn't say a word about how quickly they got married. When John Walters threw the winning touchdown pass in the football game against their arch-rivals from Marksville, everyone gushed about it for months. Every time John walked through town, girls would fawn and fall all over him, and all the men would clap him on the back and offer their congratulations. But even though everyone knew everyone else and their business, they were always there for each other. If someone lost their house in a tragic way, women would bustle by with food and spare clothing, and the men would gather with their tools and figure out a plan for rebuilding. All in all, a good wholesome community.  
Graduation day a week behind him, Danny Jones sat on the bench in the park and took a deep breath. At a gathering, where everyone gossiped and parents bragged about their children and their future plans, Danny's parents hadn't been immune to wanting bragging rights. They had told everyone, including nosy Mrs. Broderikson, that he had been accepted to one of the most prestigious colleges in Arizona on an academic scholarship. And wasn't his father just the proudest of his son he had ever been? And wasn't his mother so pleased that her son was smart enough to earn a free ride to school? His father had gone on to explain that Danny would be playing football at school, while his mother boasted about the high level classes that he had applied for. Hearing his parents lay out his immediate future for him, and laying it out in front of everyone no less, caused Danny's lungs to constrict. He felt the edges of a panic attack on the edge of his mind, and had excused himself to go for a walk through the park.

He blew out a breath and leaned against the park bench. He felt overly warm, and the coolness of the bench was helping ground him. His parents had always been like this, and he had never been bothered by it before. What was different about this time? Why all of a sudden did it bother him that they were discussing his life in front of the entire town? He didn't know why he was asking himself this question. He already knew the answer.

He was questioning his future.

Everything was planned out for him. He had a scholarship to a well known college, where he was going to be taking high level classes, studying to become a doctor. Football was in his future also, playing on the same team that his father played on when he went to college. His mother had told him that college is where she met his father, and so she was sure that he would meet a lovely girl there, and that is when his life would really begin. The adventure of marriage, she called it. Him, working hard helping people. Her, having children and taking care of the home for him. It would be the perfect life, Danny was assured.

The whole idea made him want to throw up. He wanted to help people, sure, but that didn't necessarily mean he wanted to become a doctor. He absolutely did not want to play football. He thought that it was too violent, and he had read a lot about sport related injuries that really freaked him out. But what really made him freak out was the "marriage" thing; more specifically, the idea of finding a nice girl. He shifted against the bench, laying his head down against the back and closing his eyes.

He had known from a relatively young age that he was different. He would prefer to read over playing sports. He preferred exploring the "vast unknown," as he used to call the empty desert in his backyard, rather than riding bikes with the other guys. And when he had gotten older, that is when the biggest change came. He came to understand that he was homosexual. He never looked at a girl and thought that he wanted to do the big "it" with her. He never felt excited seeing a woman's breasts in a magazine that a friend had stolen from his dad. He never had the urge to try and sneak a peek into the girls' locker room at school. He did, however, get excited when he saw the bare chested men in movies flex their muscles. When he changed for physical education, he had to keep his eyes firmly looking at the door to his locker and not look around, or everyone would know that he was a queer. Night after night, parades of naked men would march through his dreams, making him wake up with an uncomfortably hard erection that he had to work out silently when he took his morning shower. Some days he was okay with his feelings towards other men, but for the most part, he was ashamed and embarrassed. He had to keep it under wraps, or he would never be able to escape from the scrutiny of the town. Or worse. Danny shuddered as the words "queer" and "beatings" floated through his head.

He let out another breath, stood up to stretch his arms, and began walking towards his home with his hands in his pockets. As much as he wanted to avoid being judged for his strange proclivities, he also couldn't stomach the fact that he was expected to marry a girl and have children. He didn't think he could live with himself knowing that he would be lying to her every day of their lives together, and that their marriage would be nothing more than one full of shame and obligation. How could he ask a woman to tie herself to him, to love him, when he knew in his heart of hearts that he would never be able to love her in return?

He didn't like the future that was planned for him, nor did he feel like he could change every aspect of it. But as he opened the front door and saw his father sitting in his chair reading the paper, he decided to try and change the things maybe he could change. He took a deep breath and stood in front of his father's chair, waiting to be acknowledged. He heard his mother bustling about in the kitchen, no doubt making his father a cup of coffee. His father lowered the paper and looked at him, silently telling Danny that he had his father's attention.

"Dad, may I speak with you please? Man to man?"


	2. Chapter 2

Levi awoke slowly, blinking bleary eyes open. He yawned, jaw popping uncomfortably, before stretching.

At least, trying to stretch.

His hands hit the top of his sleeping compartment, while his feet hit the bottom. The slight stinging went away as he shook his hands with a hiss. He grumbled a bit as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, wiggling his toes on the short carpet. He yawned again as he stood up. He sniffed the air, relishing in the way the train was coming to life as he smelled coffee brewing and food cooking. He heard the rustling outside of his sleeper car, people walking to and fro, grabbing items that they needed, using the trains' facilities. He hadn't originally wanted a sleeper car, wanting to experience travel the way everyone else had, but couldn't resist the call of an actual bed. Months of traveling had him constantly questioning where he would sleep or what he would sleep on, so the temptation was hard to ignore.

He pulled down his suitcase and pulled out his clothing for the day. Even as he did this mundane task, his stomach couldn't help but clench in excitement. He had spent months gathering information from all over the world, and now he had only one more place to go. Years of studying, followed by months of preparation and training have finally led to this moment. This moment that he would relish for the rest of his days. The time where he could study and learn and gather information to his hearts' content.

He smiled to himself as he tucked in his shirt to his trousers. _Pants_ , he corrected himself with a smile, _or jeans_ , in this part of the world. He must remember to talk in the lingo of this last area, especially if he wasn't to draw any suspicion to himself. He needed to keep as low as a profile as he was able, at least until he was finished. 

He slipped into his shoes, took a deep breath, and looked out of the window at the desert landscape. _Almost done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all comments or suggestions appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to work was sticky at best. It was mid morning on a June day in Wayward. The temperature was quickly rising to the high 80's and did nothing to temper Danny's mood. The argument with his father, still fresh in his mind, and the sleepless night that had resulted from that weighed heavy in his bones. He had beaten his father up that morning, but not wanting to risk a repeat of the previous night, and just settled for drinking a glass of orange juice before heading to work.

He took a deep breath as he turned the corner onto Main Street. Most of the stores weren't open yet, so the streets and sidewalks were bare. He let out the breath and headed towards Benson's Malt Shop. He had only worked there for about three months, but it already felt like a second home. The owner, Harry, had made him feel welcome, and had taken him under his wing. He had showed Danny how to run the shop, showing him things like the evening paperwork, how to order and how much, employee payroll. Danny had soaked up the information like a sponge, and after a month and a half, Harry had made him assistant manager, under Harry himself. Danny had felt honored, and was so proud of himself. His mother had expressed small interest, worried more about his impending college life. His father.....well.....there wasn't really pleasing his father.

Danny unlocked the front door, the bell on the framce chiming as he stepped inside. Flipping the lights, he went to grab his apron from the hook behind the counter. Tying it around his waist, he plugged in the mixer, checked the money in the register, and unlocked the back door for the grill cook who would be arriving a half an hour later than Danny. The mind numbing tasks did more to improve his mood than anything else he had tried. This place was wonderful in the way that it was almost impossible to have a bad day there. Even when his customers were being difficult, and the machinery wasn't cooperating, he still sported a smile and a good mood.

As he got out the malt mixture, he suddenly started rethinking the argument with his father. He bit the inside of his cheek as he set the bag on the counter. Was he turning this little thing into a bigger deal than it needed to be? Sure, he was upset that he was feeling forced into doing something that he didn't want to do, but, was that really so bad? Tons of people had to do things that they didn't want to do, but they still did them anyway. And as far as anyone else was concerned, he was quite fortunate. He had a scholarship to a great school, didn't need to worry about how to pay for anything he might need while he was there. His mother had put away money for him and his sister ever since they were born, and it had accumulated nice interest over the years. He was downright lucky. So why did the football thing bother him so much? He didn't really have a good answer for that. He picked up his pencil and tapped it absently against the counter. Maybe he was just frightened at the thought that he was now expected to act like an adult, and was just throwing a last minute tantrum.

Whatever the case was, whatever was happening with him, Danny decided he owed his father an apology.

He shook his head and went to go switch the closed sign around to open.

 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

 

After the lunch rush was over, and the grill cook, known as Marty, was in the back doing dishes, Danny sighed and began wiping down the tables. Now that he had resolved to apologize to his father, he was now nervous about how he would go about that. As he started cleaning the biggest table, the door chimed. Turning around with a stack of dishes in his hands, Danny opened his mouth to greet them.

And proceeded to drop every single dish in his hand.

The young man was gorgeous. Absolutely no question about that. His dark hair was styled in a way that made Danny's fingers itch to run through it, to see if it felt as soft as it looked. His eyes were a vibrant violet that seemed to stare right into Danny's soul. Broad shoulders wrapped in a plain white cotton shirt, straining against the material, jeans that seemed to hug every line in his ridiculously long legs. Danny's mouth watered a bit when the man raised a hand towards him, seeming to offer help. Danny had a few ideas run through his head about how and where he wanted those powerful hands as the lust and desire started swimming through him. Running along every plane on his body, wrapping those long fingers around Danny's throbbing, aching.....

He shook his head, trying to clear the x-rated thoughts from his mind and started blushing furiously. The man continued to reach for him, but Danny backed away and muttered something about a broom and dustpan. He zoomed out of the dining area and into the kitchen, taking some much needed deep breaths.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ he asked himself, _why am I acting like such a candy ass?_ He took another deep breath, thoughts drifting to the young man that he wasn't even sure was still there. That had been the most powerful response to another man that Danny had ever had. He had never before felt that straight lust before. There was going to be trouble if the man was still there. He didn't know how to face him again after thinking about how it would feel to have the man wrap his fingers around his cock, which twitched in interest, but didn't get fully hard. He could only thank God for that as he located the broom. Marty cleared his throat, jarring Danny from his thoughts with a jump.

"Alright there, Danny? Thought I heard some dishes break."

Danny cleared his own throat. "Yeah. Customer came in and spooked me. I'm gonna clean it up right now." He backed out of the door and back into the dining room, squeezing his eyes shut as he turned around. He was half wishing the man was gone, and half wishing that he was still there.

He couldn't say which he preferred.

When he opened his eyes, and saw him still standing there with a peculiar look on his face and in his eyes, Danny's heart fell to his knees.

_Fuck._


End file.
